To investigate the long-term safety and efficacy of Lanreotide (Ipstyl)in controlling acromegaly in terms of normalizaion of growth hormone (GH) and Insulin-like Growth Factor-I (IGF-1) levels, as well as monitoring for tumor response, and ability of drug to control/reduce symptoms associated with acromegaly. Patients enrolled in this study will have previously completed SPID number 0384, a 3 month intestigation of the benefits of Ipstyl for two management of acromegaly. This current protocol serves as a mechanism to continue administration of this medication to patietns with acromegaly for an additional 52 weeks.